Yugioh: The Shadow Games
by bloodbaby1
Summary: It's been 5 years since the gang has given up dueling and now there's a new competition for the "King of Games". However there's a darkness on the horizon. The dark Spirit of the Pharoah Akmanran has been released & has gained control of a powerful young boy. Now Akmanran & the boy known as Yukino are working together to get revenge & send the world into the Shadow Realm. Forever.
1. Revenge

**This chapter is basically the introduction into how the Shadow games will are some new characters added ****but I think that's to be expected. I do not own Yugi-oh or the character's except for Yuuki, Yuukino, ****Akmanran and a few others that will be ****introdueded ****later as well as the new yugi-oh monsters that are introduced into the story again later on. Enjoy :D**

A tan hand reaches out to the greyish-brown stone in front of it. The hand wipes off debris that soon reveals golden inscriptions of the ancient kind that resides behind it. The hand that belongs to the dark figure standing in front of the ancient walls wipes across the stone revealing more of what was sitting behind it. The figure's hand returns to his side as he looks at the ancient writing inscribed in the wall. The figure turns its head and begins to chant the words seen on the wall.

"Afí̱ste to pnév̱ma ti̱s Akmanrah . Afí̱ste to skoteinó Faraó dó̱se mou ti̱ dýnamí̱ tou."

Soon after the chant a dark smoky like spirit seeps through the wall and covers the dark figure. For a few seconds the figure stands quietly and motionless. Suddenly, it raises its hands and begins to laugh sinisterly shouting the words,

"I'm finally free. Soon I shall rule this world!"

~XXX~

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning in Tokyo where the old gang sat together in Yugi's living room. Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Solomon (Yugi's grandfather), Serenity and Mai all laughed at the memories they were sharing with each other. It had been some five years since the gang put away their Yugi-oh cards. The gang had been patiently waiting for Bakura to show up for breakfeast but as usual he'd been late. His late shifts at the museum of the ancient Pharaohs were seriously damaging his social time but not the others. As Tea grabbed some plates (with the help of Serenity and Mai) Joey leand over to Yugi placing a hand on his shoulder ready to playfully tease Yugi. His eyes squinted and a big smile across his face he said,

"Yugi you've been crushing on Tea for a long time when are you going to ask her out?"

Yugi looked surprised, his mouth opened wide as he began to blush from embarrassment. Yugi stood at about 5'10 now and his face resembled that of his past life Yami but at times (especially this one) he began to look like the Yugi from five years ago. Tristan and Joey began to chuckle at their friends reaction which made Yugi look to the ground.

"I just can't we're friends and Tea isn't the kind of girl that would like me in that kind of way." He answered.

Tristan reached over to Yugi wrapping his arm around his neck and messing up Yugi's hair with the other saying,

"Aww come on Yugi, don't sell yourself short."

Joey added on,

"Yeah Yug, just ask her out the worst she can say is no."

Tristan, Joey and Solomon laughed as Yugi tried to free himself from Tristan's grip until his eye caught something on the floor just under his chair. Not even noticing that he'd knocked over Tristan in the process he scrambled over to the chair. Joey, Tristan and Solomon both watched wondering what was going on with Yugi. He reached his hand under the chair and grabbed it pulling his hand out to reveal one of his old and favorite Yugi-oh cards.

" I haven't seen this in years I wonder how it got under here."

Tristan, Joey and Solomon all looked over Yugi's shoulder to see which card it was.

" Hey it's the Dark Magician, that's your favorite card Yug." Joey stated.

"It's hard to believe it's been under here the past five years. Did you know about this grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"No I didn't but even if I did you know us old men always forgetting things." Solomon answered giving a little laugh.

The girls returned into the room with their hands empty and their pants slightly wet from water splashing onto them. They sat down asking what was going on and Joey said,

"Yug found one of his old Yugi-oh cards."

"Really? Which one?" Mai asked curiously

"The Dark Magician. " Solomon answered.

Suddenly, the door flung open revealing an out of breath Bakura. Everyone turned around in a flash, they settled slightly after seeing it was Bakura but they were worried as to why he was out of breath.

"Quick *huff huff* turn on *huff* the TV." He said

Serenity escorted Bakura inside and onto the couch as Tea turned on the TV. Bakura instructed her to turn to the Local news. As she flicked through the channels, Yugi couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to duel again with the Dark Magician and its original master Yami. The memories were good despite the last one involving the ceremonial Battle and the bittersweet ending, sending Yami's soul to peace instead of being trapped for 500 years in the millennium puzzle. He set the card in his back pocket forgetting about it for a while and setting aside the memories that came with it. On the local news was Seto Kiba announcing a new Yugo-oh competition, though the others quit dueling, Seto had kept up with the game as well as his little brother and Bakura. However, Seto saw that sticking with the game served as a financial benefit than anything else. The competition wasn't the only thing that was new it would also seem that the Yugi'oh cards had changed as well. There was a new generation of them, branching out with decks that had rare powerful cards to cards that had equally effective powers but had to be used in a certain way. It was a new "King of Games" competition and since the recent explosion of Yugi-oh players began the whole gang knew there would be a lot of competitors.

" I'm entering in the competition, I know you guys put away your cards but if you're not going to duel can you at least come to cheer me on." Bakura said.

" Of course we'll come cheer you on, what are friends for?" Joey said.

The others completely agreed , they would be there for their friend no matter what.

~XXX~

After giving the announcement of the new games, Seto set out to get the arena's set up there would be five different locations with ten different rounds. Taking the idea from the now forgotten Pegasus the contestants would have star chips. Only the certain number of star chips would allow the contestants to move to the next round / location. In the end there would be a new "King of Games" both Mokuba and Seto had joined in to prove they were the best. The helicopter had just landed on the roof as Mokuba and his girlfriend were sneaking out of the house. Seto looked over the side and called out their names making them flinch as if they were afraid they'd be hit behind the head with a ball. Mokuba looked up to his brother with a hand behind his head rubbing it and a nervous laugh calling back,

"Yes brother."

" You two get inside I need to talk to you." Seto said in that same slightly cruel tone of his.

Despite his tone Mokuba was finally glad to see his brother since he'd been so busy with organizing the competitions. He'd barely remembered what he looked like it was surprising to Mokuba that Kiba even remembered his name. Mokuba grabbed his girlfriend, Yuuki's, hand and escorted her back into the house. Seto had been in plain sight coming down the stairs enough for Mokuba to think the two might actually be in trouble. Yuuki didn't seem fazed by it, she was always happy to see Seto Kiba. She gave a respective bow and said,

"Good morning Kiba."

"Good morning Yuuki, Good morning Mokuba." He said

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs he began to walk asking the two to follow him. Mokuba started to think they'd never leave the mansion,

"Can you make this quick bro we were just about to head out?" Mokuba said nervously.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Where are you two always going I'm beginning to get concerned?"

As Mokuba started coming up with an explanation, Yuuki began to feel darkness overcome her. The room had turned to complete darkness and her eyes widened as she heard sinister laughing. This laughing she knew, there was only one person alive that could make her feel like that. She knew and understood this darkness and that laugh she knew it was something to fear.

"Hello Yuuki, I'm back." The voice said sinisterly

"Yukino." She said confused and scared.

The laugh grew at her reaction and response. She'd become stiff and cold from his arrival. He was in her head, he'd definitely become more powerful than the last time they encountered each other.

"Yes, and I've come back for my revenge and I'll becoming for you too."

The laugh grew stronger for a moment and then faded away haunting Yuuki's mind. The room slowly reappeared the way it was before revealing Mokuba who'd finished giving Seto an excuse as to where they were always going. Seto had respect for Yuuki and didn't think she'd do anything irresponsible so he let Mokuba and her go but not without giving the two a warning first. Yukino was loose and he had already declared to her that he was coming for her and his revenge. Yuki also knew there was more to what was going on with him. He sounded like there were two parts to him almost as if he were possessed and if she was right he'd released his ancient spirit: the soul of the late Pharaoh Akmanran the most powerful evil Pharaoh to have ever lived. Yuuki promised Mokuba that she'd meet up with him later but she had to go home first and warn her parents of what was to come.

~XXX~

Yukino was now holding the power and spirit of Akmanran who was planning his revenge as well. He walked down the hallways of the dark cave he'd found the spell to release Akmanran looking for another spell, one to help him find a way to find the incarnation of the Pharaoh Atem. He raised his hands and a gust of wind blew through the hallways blowing away all the debris that covered the walls. The walls now shinned with gold inscriptions Yukino walked down the walls and turned to his right seeing a carved picture of Akmanran's most faithful companion: Judas.

"We need to find him he can be of great help to us later on." The voice of Akmanran said.

"Not yet we still have to find the incarnation of Atem." Yuukino stated.

"Then let's hurry, I've been asleep for 5,000 years I don't want to wait any longer. I shall give this worthless world the king it deserves." He said.

The two voices emerged together in an evil laugh as they continued to search for the right incantation to find Atem's incarnation.

~XXX~

Two days had passed since Seto's announcement of the new "King of Games" competition and the contestants were lining up from every part of Japan to come and compete. Bakura was talking with the others for a little but until Mokuba and Yuuki had shown up. Bakura greeted him along with the rest of the gang and Mokuba introduced Yuuki to them.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm especially honored to meet the former "King of Games" Are you competing as well?" she asked

" No not this time, we're actually here to give our support to Bakura."

"Well Bakura you better watch out because I'm going to become the new "King of Games"." Mokuba said

"I hate to break it to you but I'm going to be the new "King of Games" Mokuba." Bakura said.

Yuuki and the others gave a laugh at their playful rivalry Seto came up towards the group asking what was going on. When he caught site of Yugi he'd asked if he was in the competition but to his surprise and (though he'd never admit it) disappointment Yugi said no. He aimed at Joey Wheeler now slightly hoping that'd he'd be able to duel him.

" No. I'm with Yug this time, I'm just cheering on a good friend." Joey answered.

" What's the matter Wheeler? Are you afraid to lose to me?"

"What did you say?" Joey said angry.

He held up a fist and headed towards him but Tea, Serenity, Yugi and Tristan held him back. Mai stepped forward asking Seto why he insisted on teasing Joey. Everyone knew the answer why, Joey and Yugi were just about the best duelist Seto ever had the pleasure of dueling against, without either of the two Kiba didn't think it would be an interesting competition. Seto walked off giving a scoff, Mokuba excussed himself following after his brother to see if he was okay. Yuuki looked back at the others who had finally gotten Joey to calm down thought he continued to rant on and on about how snotty Kiba was. Serenity hugged her brother telling him to calm down and to stop letting Seto get to him. Joey looked to Yugi and said,

" I'm entering this competition there's no way I'm letting him get away with this. What do you say Yug are you with me?"

Yugi looked surprised at Joey's suggestion and then smiled,

"Let's do it." He said.

The others were surprised but happy that the two decided to duel again though Joey was truly set on proving to Kiba that he still had what it takes to beat him they both would try their best to win the "King of Games" competition. Mai stepped forward and put a hand on Joey's shoulder and said,

"If you're joining in Wheeler so am I. It's been five years since we've dueled one another I'll be looking forward to it."

Joey looked a little shocked and then smiled and said,

"I will be too Mai."

Yuuki smiled but again felt the dark presence of Yukino, something was going to happen today she could feel it. It wasn't just about Yukino anymore, now that she knew what was unleashed Yugi had to be warned he was possibly the only one that could stop Akmanran spirit. She asked to speak with Yugi, Joey and Bakura alone hoping not to alarm the others.

"I'm glad that you're going to be dueling again but I do have one concern…I fear that something dark may happen during the games you need to be careful." She said.

"Dark, how?" Joey asked.

"If one of the contestants here speaks of the shadow games you need to find me and tell me. A powerful spirit has been released and he's claiming revenge."

"Does Kiba know about this?" Yugi asked concerned.

"No, I don't want either Mokuba or Seto to know about it. They would think I was making it up, plus I don't want the other duelers to become alarmed. The person that has released this spirit is someone I knew personally. Yugi, you're not only the former "King of Games" but your past life was Pharaoh Atem otherwise known as Yami to you. He'll find a way to open the shadow games and when he does I need to know." She said

"Why is that?" Bakura asked.

"Because I maybe the only one that can help you stop them. I was going to have to tell you this earlier it has nothing to do with the fact that you've entered the competition. Either way Yugi, Akmanran will be after you." Yuuki spoke.

Yugi, Joey and Bakura looked at each other, they remembered the shadow games. They had thought they were done with that a long time ago, they'd overcome it before but they had the help of Yami back then if Yugi was forced into the Shadow realm there may not be a way out. So much for just having fun, they had to stay in the competition to make sure what happened all those years ago didn't happen again. Concern swept across their faces as the horrible memories of the shadow games came back into their minds. At that moment Yugi had wished Yami was with them to help out. By some strange twist of fate Yami had appeared in front of Yugi as the whole outside world turned to black.

"Yami," Yugi said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

" I don't know." He answered.

" Does it have something to do with the spirit of Akmanran being released?"

"How did you know that he's been released?" Yami asked

"We were told that he was released by a girl named Yuuki she said he's bringing back the Shadow games."

"He's going to do more than release the Shadow games Yugi, he's going to plunge the whole world into the Shadow realm so he can rule it." Yami said panicked

"How can he do that, no one has that much power."

"Not alone know but the body he's taken over has a power of its own, he'll be looking for you Yugi and once he's sent you to the shadow realm there will be no one to stop him. There's one person I know that can help you." Yami said.

"Who?"

"The boy that is holding Akmanran's spirit, his name is Yukino you have to find his twin sister, unfortunately I don't know who she is."Yami.

" Thank you Yami, are you able to go back?"

"I think I should stay with you until this matter has ended besides I have no idea how I got here maybe someone sent me to help you get through this."

Yugi smiled happy that his friend was back with him but under the circumstances it was a bittersweet reunion. Yugi's puzzle began to glow as Yami disappeared into it and the world turned back to its normal state. Joey had been calling Yugi's name wondering if he was okay. He snapped out of it and filled in Joey and Bakura on what Yami had told him and the fact that he was back. Though they were happy to hear that Yami was back they had another matter to think about. Finding the twin sister of the boy Yukino, for now they had to get ready to duel in the "King of Games" competition. They rejoined the rest of the gang filling them in of the chilling details and the return of Atem as they headed for the battle arena. It ran through their minds that maybe they should inform Mokuba and Seto Kiba about what was going on as well but they remembered that Yuuki didn't want them to know. However, it was a pretty serious issue that Seto and Mokuba should know about. It may have been a good idea to inform Yuuki on what Yami had told them about Akmanran's plan on sending the earth into the Shadow realm. For now they had to wait until they could get past their first duel. Bakura was in the first round in the first arena in the outskirts of the town. Yuuki was on the sidelines watching along with Mokuba and Seto on the opposite side of the arena, the announcer stood on the outside panel of the arena and signaled the duel to begin.

**When Yukino was chanting the spell he literally said, "Let the spirit of Akmanran infect me release the dark Pharaoh give me his power."**

**He said this in Greek it was actually supposed to be arabian but I can't read or write Arabian so I just used Greek instead sorry if that messes up the whole theme of Pharaoh's and egypt but I had to make due with what I had. Please don't hate me for me for it :D**


	2. Bakura's duel

**Okay so this is just in case anybody gets confused Yukino and Akmanran occupy the same body, also when Akmanran and Yukino's scene shows up it takes place just before Bakura destroys Roy's dragon, You'll understand it when you read it. So please enjoy and I'd love to see some reviews.**

The match had started and Bakura had started off great taking his opponents life points down to 1800. The duel was far from over though still the gang gave their support from the sides lines. Roy Young (Bakura's opponent) was stressing away trying to figure out his next move. Yuuki snuck away from Mokuba's side to go over to Joey, Yugi and Mai. She had three decks in her book bag one for each of them. The boys swore they'd be fine without them but Yuuki insisted.

"You can't tell me that you have your old decks with you now especially since you weren't planning to join the competition in the first place," she said

The three friends looked at each other, she had a point.

"Besides your old decks won't stand a chance against these new monsters. While you're waiting to battle you can learn your new decks. Have fun." She finished and gave a bow before returning to Mokuba's side again. Yugi looked at his deck going through all the abilities and remembering what each one did. He could think back to a time where it wasn't so stressful to learn how to play the game. They used to play for fun now the game, even dueling, became a constant battle to save the world. Still, it felt good to be needed that was always something he admired about himself, that he was needed. It was also the reason why he became a teacher at the dueling academy.

Yugi soon focused his attention on the match at hand and it seemed Bakura was facing a tough opponent because the tables had soon turned. Bakura's life points were at 1000 points and Roy had gained 100 life points by sacrificing a monster to the graveyard. Bakura needed some luck if he was going to beat Roy.

~XXX~

Bakura was thinking hard, he was looking over his cards about five times wondering what he could do to get himself out of such a bad situation.

'I need to believe in the heart of the cards that's all.' He thought

Bakura took in a deep breath and silently asked the cards not to fail him. He reached over to his deck and pulled a card out and looked at it. Bakura's face remained unchanged but he was smiling in his head. He'd pulled out the perfect card to get him out of trouble. It was the trap card Black hole and it would work perfectly for what he had in mind for Roy's Armored Reef Dragon. He laid down the trap card faced down along with another card. He then used the spell card 'Back from the Dead'.

"This card allows me to bring any two cards from my graveyard and put them into play on the battlefield. I choose my Lady of Justice and my Harpe of Love." Bakura said.

Roy let out an insulting laugh and said,

"Are you kidding me those pathetic creatures I'll send them back to the graveyard where they belong. Go ahead put them on the battlefield so I can crush them for good."

"You of all people should know looks can be deceiving, Roy. Little did you know that if I bring my Lady of Justice and harpe of Love back from the graveyard they both transform into Lady of Chains and Harpe of death. And their special ability…. Well I'll just let you see for yourself. " Bakura retorted.

He sent his Lady of Chains after his Armored Reef Dragon which covered the dragon in nothing but chains and the Lady holding the chains preventing the dragon from moving. Like the tag team they were Bakura's Harpe of Death took her scythe and cut off the head of the Armored Reef Dragon and sent it to the graveyard. Roy looked surprised for a second both the Harpe of Love and Lady of Justice, transformed of not, shouldn't have been able to destroy his dragon but they did.

"How is that possible, you can't do that." Roy shouted

"When the Lady of Justice turns into the Lady of Chains her special ability is to chains down the monster and weaken it by 200 points giving my Harpe of Death the perfect chance to destroy it. "Bakura answered.

Finally understanding what he did Roy began to laugh. Bakura had killed his dragon and unlocked his special ability.

"Nice try Bakura but you've unlocked my dragon's special ability; now he can come back from the graveyard and with a friend the Dragon of the Shadow blade."

The two dragons appeared on the field ready to fight and with the arrival of the dragons came a smirk across Bakura's face. Roy was soon insulted, he yelled across the arena telling Bakura he shouldn't be smiling he was doomed. The impact of the two dragons wouldn't just kill his Harpe and Lady of Chains they would bring his life points down 200. The others knew that kid was way too cocky. Suddenly, Bakura's trap card risen revealing Black hole. Roy knew now he was in danger, Bakura heard from the side lines,

"Alright, Bakura."

The voice was made out to be Mokuba's, it was time for this duel to end.

"You activated my trap card Black hole and you know what this does don't you Roy. This sucks in every monster on the battlefield and destroys them."

Roy's life points were sucked down to 900 and Bakura's sucked down to 800. Then his second faced down card stood up and revealed another monster, Cyphrus the Dragon of Wind.

"Cyphrus' special ability activates once a monster whose attack points are 400 or over is destroyed and it give him 800 act points all together," Bakura said,

" I believe it's still your turn."

Roy searched in his hand but try as he might he didn't have monster that could defend against the dragon. He sent out his monster Headless horseman in defense mode and ended his turn. Bakura drew a card from his deck and looked at his hand. The horseman had a special effect if he was placed in defense mode if Bakura destroyed the monster life that his chances winning were slim. He needed to think it might be his last move. He looked at the card he drew again… Maybe not.

~XXX~

Akmanran had been searching wall after wall for the right spell to find Yami's incarnation. He'd already freed Yami's soul binding him to the incarnation now all he needed to do was find the spell that tracked his soul. He sat on the thrown and began to think. Maybe the incantation didn't exist at all, if so his plans were ruined. Yukino would allow that to happen though, he'd risked everything already by unleashing and binding with Akmanran's spirit to fail now. No, he had to think of another way to find him. He remembered something, a spell in the Pharoah's book that Yuuki had back at her house. Yukino knew just where it was, he stood up and he disappeared as if he were thin air. He materialized in Yuuki's living room the place was clean from top to bottom, spotless. The TV was on, broadcasting the match for the "King of Games", Yukino turned around and headed for the shelf just behind the couch. In the bottom drawer was a book that looked like it was found in a buried tomb just thirty seconds ago.

"The girl never did know how to take care of her things." Yukino said

He opened the book and flipped through the pages looking for the spell that would help them. He stopped on a page that had been slightly buried on the bottom right edge and at the top it spelled out 'Nakruman' which meant tracking. He'd found it he looked over the spell that they had to use but there was a problem they need the name of the incarnation in order to track where he was. Yukino turned his head and noticed the camera had turned to on lookers that were Bakura's friend. Among those on lookers were Yuuki and Yugi Moto. Yukino noticed his face and the camera turned back to the duel. The Harpe of Death had attacked the Armored Reef Dragon and destroyed it. Yukino walked down the hallway and into Yuuki's room on her desk was a picture of the same boy with his friends. He was pronounced the "King of Games" the picture was dated five years ago.

"Leave it to Yuuki to keep a picture of the incarnated Pharaoh Atem."

Yukino began to chant the words from the spell book and a dark cloud rose up from the pages and left out the window. Yukino fashioned an evil smile across his face and he sat down on the couch watch the Tv.

~XXX~

Bakura place the card he'd just picked out form his deck and laid it down it was the Spell card switch. This allowed Bakura to switch Roy's Headless horseman in attack mode and he sent his Dragon to stike, his life point lowered to 300 and then his Harpe of death attacked ending the first round with Bakura as the winner. Everyone that supported Bakura cried out a cheer of happiness, Roy was lowered to the ground and put on a brave face and walked over to Bakura.

" That was a great battle you were a great opponent." Roy said.

Bakura shook his hand and returned the compliment. Mokuba began to talk to Bakura and the whole gang gathered around him to talk about hi duel. Yuuki suddenly felt that darkness again and her smile soon faded. She stepped back and looked at the sky and noticed a black cloud.

"Oh no." she said

The cloud was aiming for Yugi, she pushed him out of the way and held up her hands the cloud couldn't get through.

"Disperse." She said.

The cloud soon disappeared in front of them Yuuki turned around and looked at the others who were shocked at what they had seen.

"Told you he was coming for you Yugi." She said ashamed almost.

**I don't really have much to say except please review how you thought Bakura's duel was I'm sure I can make it better. Also the next chapter you'll be seeing more of Yugi and Yuuki's side. I haven't decided yet but I don't want to put Yukino's side in the third Chapter I sort of want to make things a little more clear while not giving away all the secrets. So any way please review and Thanks for reading :D**


	3. The next move?

**Okay so I don't have much to say expect for the fact that this chapter is going to explain a little bit of Yuuki's story which if you kinda hadn't caught it already will explain Yukino0's issue with Yuuki. So without further delay please enjoy :D**

Serenity gave Yugi a cold drink and sat down next to her brother. Mokuba sat next to Yuuki asking her what happened and how she got rid of the cloud. Tea sat next to Yugi messaging his shoulders and Mai had her arms cradling her as she waited for the others to talk. Tristan stood with his hands in his pockets next to Seto who was becoming impatient.

"Is someone going to explain what happened a second ago? I just had to tell the media it was a publicity stunt."

Yuuki looked up at Kiba who had his usual cruel face on. She put up her hand and said,

"Okay maybe it's time to explain. That cloud it, was actually a tracking mist; it acts as something like a GPS system for the person that cast it." Yuuki spoke

Yugi looked with a soft expression on his face and said,

" Why was it coming towards me?"

" Yukino must've cast it from my book of Pharaoh's. I've used it myself, he's looking for you Yugi and now he knows your identity, he also knows you'll be here. The spell was directed towards you Yugi because he wants you gone first." She answered

Joey stood up,

"Wait a minute how did you get rid of it?" he asked

Yuuki looked up to Joey then she turned to Mokuba who'd asked the same question. She knew one day the secret would come out and she also knew that since Yukino released. Akmanran's spirit it would be sooner than later. She sighed now the cat was out of the bag.

" I'm a guardian one is usually born every five years. We're supposed to protect the book of Pharaoh's. We are sometimes supposed to guide the reincarnation of a Pharoah to find their destiny or lead them back on their path. Yugi's situation was an unusual circumstance because he possessed the soul of Pharaoh Atem in his millennium puzzle they were meant to guide each other." Yuuki answered

Mokuba looked at Yuuki not knowing whether to believe and trust her or to think she was out of her mind. Though, the incident that just occurred and the incidents that happened five years ago kind of helped him decide plus what she did was kind of cool. He wrapped his arm around her neck which gave her a sense of happiness. She knew he wasn't bothered by what she was and what she could do. Bakura looked up and said,

" Wait, Yugi, Yami is back right can't he help us?"

" Yami, how did he get back?" Yuuki said

" You don't know?" Tristan said.

Yuuki shook her head no, Tea's heart lit up at the thought that Yami was back but she knew he wouldn't be able to stay. Her expression returned to that of a more serious look. Suddenly, Yugi seemed to have changed in a flash and there he was the Pharaoh Atem. She was taught by her parents that she had to respect the incarnation but she also assumed meeting the first version the rule applied. She kneeled to his feet greeting him as if they were back in ancient Egypt. He asked her not to and she resumed her seating on the bench. The others were a little taken aback by what she did but they forgot about and waited to see what he would say.

" Yami, do you know something about Akmanran?" Yuuki said

" He's threatened to send the world into the Shadow realm as for the other one I don't know. You need to find his twin she might be able to help you."

" I don't think so." She said doughtful.

Joey said,

"How do you know that?"

She sighed

"Because I'm his twin sister."

~XXX~

The others looked at her like she was crazy, Yuuki's hands where on her knees hand her shouldr's were hunched up to her ears. She gave the ground the look of a five year old girl who was being scolded by her parents. That was some information they could'veused earlier but there was nothing they could do about it now. Though, they wondered why she couldn't do anything or rather why she didn't know how to stop her brother.

" When we were kids we both were taught how to use our powers so that we could guide the incarnations of each Pharaoh to their destiny. I practiced well with my abilities, I liked helping people but my brother, he was different. He liked playing tricks on people. As we grew up together my parent's realized that they couldn't deal with him any more so they sent him to a place that was equal to military school. At least two years had passed before he escaped the school and he came to my room one night; he told me he was going to leave and he wanted me to come with him but I couldn't. I knew of Yukino's intentions and it was forbidden I couldn't be a part of it. That night he swore vengeance on my parents and he swore he'd make me join his side. He always admired Akamanran, he had power and he can do whatever he wanted with it. He wanted to rule the world and Yukino wants to change it. He wants eternal darkness. Yami you reigned just after Akmanran, that and the fact that you're the only one who can challenge he wants you dead."

" What do you mean he's the only one who can challenge him?" Joey asked

" Akmanran will only battle Pharaoh's since Yugi is the incarnation of Yami he can challenge Akmanran. By the way Yami, how did you come back?"

" You don't know?" Bakura said

Yuuki shook her head no, the whole group looked at each other in awe. They weren't truly sure as to how Yami came back. There was this atmosphere of despair over the gang they couldn't think of how they'd get out of this situation. Yami looked to Yuuki and then to Tea, then to Seto, then to Joey and so on until he'd seen the looks on everyone's face. He sighed and closed his eyes Yami soon turned back to Yugi who was aware of the problem at hand. Despite the situation Yugi fashioned a smile and said,

" Come on guys it's not that bad we've been through worse we'll get through this to."

Everyone looked up at Yugi who completely believed in what he said. Joey knew he was serious and agreed with him. Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Serenity and Mokuba let out a cry of their support. Yuuki had never seen such a display of courage they had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Mai walked over and put her hand out in the middle of everyone,

" Well I hope you didn't think you were going to do this without me Wheeler." She said

Joey smiled and placed his hand on top of Mai's,

"I wouldn't think of it."

Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Serenity, and Mokuba put their hand on top of theirs in agreement they were all in it together. Yuuki looked to Seto, he looked at her for a second and turned his head to the ground. Yuuki raised an eyebrow, she knew he wasn't the kind of person to join in with the gang's show of spirit but his reaction wasn't what she expected. It seemed as if he approved of the idea but he refused to show his support. Yuuki stood up and put her hand on the top of the pile. The others looked at her and then smiled seeing that she was a part of the gang too.

"We're in it together." Yuuki said.

The giant screen that showed the contestants that would duel in the next round showed up. The winners of round one popped up on the screen announced them Jason King, Bandit Keith, Yumi Hakto, Marik and Bakura. Then it showed the latter board who would be dueling in round two. Mai, Joey, Terry, Cross and Yuuki the people they'd be dueling showed up:

Mai: Turner

Cross: Joey

Terry: Zane

Yuuki: Hakumaru

Ling: Jin

They sighed lucky that they didn't have to duel each other so soon into the competition. Bakura turned to the others and said,

"Hey did anyone know Marik was in the competition."

" Marik became a little obsessed with the game five years ago it's not much of a surprise." Mokuba said

Now that they latter matched were up, Mai's duel was pronounced to go first. That gave the others sometime to go back and find out what they could do about their situation. Yuuki first had to go back to her house and find her book of spells and the book of Pharaoh's. Someone had to stay with Mia first just to make sure she wasn't in any danger just for knowing Yugi. Tristan and Joey volunteered to keep and eye on her while Yugi and Mokuba went along with Yuuki back to her house.

~XXX~

" Yeah you go Mai." Joey screamed out.

Mai chuckled to herself but didn't bother to turn to Joey she had to be focused now. It was going to be a lot harder for her to do so when they had to deal with Akmanran. Still she didn't enter the competition to just lose. In truth the real reason behind her entering the competition was because Joey had entered in. She took a breath and the announcer signaled the duel to begin. They drew their cards and Turner made his first move sending out his Robo Knight in attack mode. Mai looked at her cards thinking,

'Great! He's got a cyber deck leave it to the girl to give me this deck.'

There was actually nothing in her hand that could with stand a cyber attack let alone one that could do any damage to it. A move had to be made though, so she laid down a card face down and sent out the Dark mermaid. Turner already seemed to have a plan in store for Mai which wasn't good new. He sent out the twin of his Robo Knight the Cyber Knight in attack mode. He sent them to attack Mai's Dark mermaid and the two sent the Dark mermaid to the graveyard. Her life points lowered to 1800 but it was still early into the duel she hoped she could draw a card that would be able to fight back. She drew a card from the deck and looked at it.

'This might work' she thought

Mai raised her hand and then lowered the card onto the platform her monster was summoned.

**So I think I'm going to make the fourth chapter shorter (no promises) but to give you a hint of what it's going to be about it's going to explain somethings about Akmanran's pal Judas and Yukino also a little bit of both their past. I know you guys probably want to know what's going to happen in Mai's battle and what monster she summons but don't worry I might mention it in the fourth chapter and if I don't it'll really be in the fifth chapter so just stay tuned :D and don't forget to review.**


	4. The reason why

**A few reason as to why this chapter is so long **

**1. The story is in the catagory of myster and friendship so I had to show some display of their friendship like bonds.**

**2. I had to do both Yukino's and Akmanran's past**

**3. I got a little carried away with Mai's match (I think it's getting better)**

**4. The life points weren't explain i'm sure everyone is wondering how Mai's life points got down to 1800 so quickly when in the show they start out with 4000 life points so I had to explain that.**

**Any way enjoy this Chapter it gives a little bit of a sensitive side to Yukino and sorta Akmanran.**

Mai announced the monsters name,

"The Skeleton Jokester."

It was placed in defense mode the skeletons ability was if it was attacked while in defense mode the Jokester would be able to conjure up three boxes , one to absorb the attack and the other two as a distraction then the boxes would be jumbled around and the opponent would have to pick one. If he picked the box with the absorbed attack his life points would be drained if he chose an empty box Mai would be hit and her life points would be drained. It was a long shot but it was enough to make sure Turner wouldn't attack her again.

"I end my turn." She said

Turner saw a dent in his plan he began to formulate a new one.

~XXX~

Casting the tracking spell had taken more energy out of Yukino then he'd thought even with Akmanran's power. He had to take a break to regain his strength; he sat in the Pharaoh's thrown inside the tomb and drifted into a deep sleep. His dream let him back to a time when was playing with his friends Judas a kindly young man who was willing to do anything for his king. Judas was much like a protector to him, he kept Akmanran safe from harm, the dream became his worst memory as he saw the face of the man he hated forever and a day, Luca. He'd come to punish Akmanran for practicing dark magic but before Luca had entered the room Judas felt his energy and hid Akmanran in the mummy's casket leaning against the wall. The top of the casket was slightly cracked open enough for Akmanran to peer through the crack to see Luca's face. Luca had commanded Judas to give up Akmanran's location but Judas refused to do so he was loyal to the Pharaoh as loyal as one could be. Luca then challenged Judas to a duel but not just any duel a Shadow Realm duel. Akmanran had witnessed both Luca and Judas summoning duel monsters to destroy the other. Judas called upon the most ancient and powerful dragons to have ever existed The Black Dragon of Royal. The dragon stood 16 feet tall and appeared darker than night with piercing blue eyes and gold armor covered his body. Judas appeared to not have been afraid but that didn't matter Luca still had something he didn't. The Magician's black circle every Magician including Yami's most trusted friend the Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl appeared around the Black Dragon of Royal. Judas didn't feel any worry as he sent his dragon to attack every Magician on the battlefield but as the Dragon opened his mouth and the bright white beam of power shot from his mouth he began to see the error in his move. The Magician's black circle created an invisible magic shield while it was activated in the Shadow Realm immediately the beam was forced back down the dragon's throat and it exploded. The result not only shocked Judas but also Akmanran he'd never seen The Black Dragon of Royal destroyed in battle before. Luca then sent the Magician's after Judas; they chained him to the Shadow Realm and Luca left him there unable to move or to leave. Akmanran had witnessed his best friend sent to the Shadow Realm with no way to escape; Luca had left shortly after in search of Akmanran. Little did Luca know that Akmanran was planning a way to free Judas from the Shadow realm and destroy Luca He'd never gotten the chance to do so he swore revenge for what Luca did and that's exactly what he would do; get his revenge. Soon the whole world would be sent into the Shadow Realm with him as its master.

~XXX~

Yukino swept into a dream of his own back when he and Yuuki were about eight. They sat in their living room and Yuuki was showing Yukino a trick she'd learned, how to levitate a fireball. She passed the fireball on to him but nerves had gotten the best of him and he dropped the fireball. The rug below them began to catch fire but it suddenly was put out causing the kitchen and soon turned into the living room. They gave a disciplining look to the two kids bit more so to Yukino who was the first person they named as the culprit. Yuuki grabbed Yukino's shoulder and stood up defending him.

"It was my fault I was playing with the fire Papa. I'm sorry." She said

Their parents exchanged a look and then told Yuuki to fix the rope and neither of the twins could use their powers for a week. In that moment Yukino's beloved sister stood up for him and they both took the blame. After their parents left the room, a surge of anger and power rose in Yukino. He opened his hand and a fireball levitated above his palm.

'_They always blame me for everything.'_ He thought to himself.

Yuuki placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a big smile,

" That's it you've got it Yukino." She said

He hadn't realized that he'd levitated the fireball and thought Yuuki thought her brother was becoming a quick learner Yukino was realizing his power came from his anger. The fire ball disappeared and Yuuki told him to watch as she fixed the rug below them. She placed her finger in the middle of the burned circle that was made when the fire landed and began to spread. Slowly the rug began to stitch together, closing in on her finger until the rug was completely back to normal. Yuuki patted her hands together as if she were patting og chalk residue from writing on a chalk board. She stood up and said,

"Be careful with that new trick, it can be dangerous. We can practice together next week until then we'd better stop using our powers to avoid getting in trouble with momma and papa."

Yuuki didn't wait for Yukino to answer she just walked off to her room and Yukino followed. Though he was still asleep Yukino's anger grew, he did everything to be accepted by his parents and he followed Yuuki like a helpless puppy.

'_I'm stronger than them, I'm stronger than her. They're all afraid of what I can do.'_ He thought to himself. Though he could try to deny it, he wanted to spare Yuuki the fate of the rest of the world. It was because of the fact that he followed her around like a puppy that he wanted to save her from the Shadow Realm. He knew she wouldn't join him willingly though, he'd give her one chance and if she didn't come on her own he'd make her come. In unison, both minds of Akmanran and Yukino connected in the same pain and anger, thought,

'_Soon they will all bow down to me.' _

~XXX~

Yuuki, Mokuba and Yugi arrived at her house finally and began to look for her books. She found her spell book but the Book of Pharaoh's had been misplaced. She sighed, frustrated, _Yukino couldn't have taken the book, could he? _ She thought. She only hoped he didn't. Mokuba walked around the couch until his foot happened to hit something, he knelt down and picked up a large golden ancient looking book and showed it to Yuuki. It was the Book of Pharaoh's she opened it and found the page that talked about Akmanran:

' _AKmanran was a master of many things but what he was most known for was his ability to use the dark arts to manipulate the monsters into abusing the people he ruled over. His most trusted friend and advisor Judas had trained him to control monsters and taught him how to use them during duels. The two were as thick as thieves but Judas' power was much more advanced than Akmanran's. The Pharaoh's officer came to charge him for using the forbidden dark magic but instead found Judas. Judas and Luca dueled for the Pharaoh in the end Judas was sent to the Shadow Realm and chained down like a prisoner. When Akmanran resurfaced, he'd called for Luca in the ultimate battle for Judas' freedom and for Akmanran to continue to rule. Luca however won the duel and sentenced Akmanran to the Shadow Realm forever, chaining him down like a prisoner with Judas.' _She finished reading

"And so declared Akmanran's revenge." Mokuba added

Yuuki looked up and turned her head to the rug that was lying in between the couch and the TV, the some rug Yukino accidently burned and Yuuki repaired when they were eight. She knew why Yukino felt so close to Akmanran. She knew that just after Luca had sent both Akmanran and Judas to the Shadow Realm Luca to the position as Pharaoh because Akmanran had no heir. Akmanran was betrayed by officer even though he was using forbidden magic. Yukino felt like he was betrayed by his parents even though he'd missed used his powers. History was repeating it's self but Yuuki was determined to save her brother from dark fate.

~XXX~

Joey looked back to Bakura and asked,

" Hey don't the duel's usually have 4000 life points?'

"Yeah, I noticed they're only getting 2000 too." Tristan added

"It was Kiba's idea; he knew there would be a lot of people showing up at the competition so to make the eliminating rounds go faster he decided that they should start out with 2000 life points so the rounds go faster. Later on into the competition when there are a little less competitors the life points will go up to 4000 and in the final arena 8000 life points will be given to you." Bakura answered

It was a smart idea; make the first two arenas the knock out rounds and the others are when the star chips came into play. Only if you passed a certain amount of rounds were you allowed to go to the next arena. Twelve star chips in all had to be collected at the end of the competitions to be called the "King of Games". However, it looked like Mai wouldn't be able to see round two/ arena 2. She found herself some time but all her monsters were still too weak to take on a cyber deck. To make matters worse Turner had displayed a spell card called The Turning Hand which switched Mai's Skeleton Jokester into attack mode and she wouldn't be allowed to switch it back to defense until after two turns but her Skeleton Jokester didn't have two turns to survive. Turner sent his Robo Knight and Cyber Knight to attack him which brought Mai's life points to 1500. The image of the monster being killed looked like shattered glass that was blowing towards Mai as she covered her eyes from the illusion.

'_Great, what am I going to do now' _she thought

Joey could see stress on her face and knew if she continued on like that she'd never advance to the next arena. Joey stepped forward and said,

"Come on Mai you can do it, just believe in the heart of the cards."

"I don't know if you're watching this Wheeler but it doesn't matter whether or not I believe in the heart of the cards I'm screwed. Looks like I won't get that duel after all." Mai retorted in a , first annoyed, sarcastic tone but soon ended in a melancholy one.

Tea said,

"Don't say that Mai you've got the support of your friends backing you up 100%."

"Yeah!" Serenity added

Tristan added his support by screaming,

"Yeah go ahead Mai show that kid who he's dealing with."

The group laughed and Joey looked back at his sister who put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. He put up a fist of support and said,

"Yeah you go Mai we're all here for you."

Mai smiled to herself and glanced back at Joey,

'_You've always been there for me Wheeler I won't let you down.' _She thought

'_Alright it's time for me to believe in the heart of the cards.'_

She took a deep breath and drew another card from her deck. Seto was in the background watching the duel while leaned up against a post with his arms crossed,

"Hmp, they're still using that lame line, duel monsters should only be used for power." He said to himself.

The support of Mai's friends had helped her believe and just to her luck she drew the right card.

"I lay down my Lazy Riddler in attack mode and I send him to attack your Robo Knight." Mai said.

Turner thought,

'_What is she thinking that things isn't powerful enough to stop my knights?'_

He sent his Robo Knight to counter attack which is exactly what she wanted. The Robo Knight slashed his sword and the image of Mai's Lazy Riddler shattered and disappeared. The face down card on the field that Mai originally laid down finally reviled itself. She'd never thought she'd be able to revile it , this was her last available chance to turn things around.

"You failed to notice my face down card from earlier. This is called Soul Reaper, when three of my monsters have been destroyed I gain 200 life points but in order for me to allow my Soul Reaper to attack I have to sacrifice my hand and draw five new cards." Mai said

She hoped the card she'd need would be in that five, she sent her hand to the graveyard and drew her five new cards.

'_Perfect' _she thought

Two of the cards she needed were right there in her hand, the Soul Reaper went and attacked the two knights. The Knights were shattered and blew back the image of a broken monster in Turner's face.

"No! How could this have happened?" he screamed

His life points declined to 1200 as Mai's rose to 1500. She heard the cheer from her friends behind her in excitement. Among those cheers the one she appreciated the most was Joey's,

"Yeah way to show him who's boss Mai!" he screamed.

She only hoped she could keep up the streak he still had a cyber deck and there was no telling who he had coming out next. She didn't have enough life points left to pull another Soul Reaper attack again. She only hoped that things would go according to the way she planned them to go in her head. Turner was beside himself; how could he have lost his knights. His arrogance stood in the way of his better judgment and with his added frustration he was only digging his grave deeper.

**The Chapter was already long so I just figured I'll keep this short stay tuned for Chapter 5 :D**


End file.
